My life in a military base
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope joins a boot camp in hero's duty to try to prove she can be a great leader. but she soon learns that life in the military ain't as good as she thought it would be. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**My life in a military base**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph**

**Hi everyone, the agent's here. I got the idea for this from an episode of invader zim I saw last night. If you like it please review, if not then tell me what I should improve. I hope you enjoy**

Ch. 1

Vanellope sat alone in Tappers, she was really depressed. Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph walked up to her.

"Hey stinkbrain, fix it, sarge" said Vanellope gloomily as she drank her root beer

"Hey kid, something bothering you?" asked Ralph

"Yeah, the racers don't think I'm tough enough to be the leader after everything that's happened since I took over" said Vanellope

"What made them think that?" asked Felix

"Remember those Terminators, and the aliens?" asked Vanellope

"Oh yeah" said Felix

"They said that when they fought I ran. That's not true, if it wasn't for us we'd all be gone" said Vanellope "If only there was a place I can get tougher, then I could show them I can be a leader"

"Well, there is one place I know but I don't think it's right for a girl like you" said Calhoun

"Really, Where?" asked Vanellope excitedly

"We have a boot camp back in my game but I don't think-

"I want to go there" said Vanellope

"Look kid it's not-

"Please, I need to show that I can do my job, if not then they'll replace me as president" said Vanellope desperately

"I don't know" said Calhoun

"Oh please, please, please" begged Vanellope as she got on her knees

"Well, okay. But don't expect any special treatment" said Calhoun

"Oh thank you, thank you" said Vanellope

(Hero's duty boot camp)

"With my quick thinking and agility, I will be the best soldier you've ever trained" said Vanellope

"I ONLY ASKED FOR YOUR NAME, next" shouted the drill sarge

"I am Jackson, I am a ninja from tmnt" said a ninja in purple clothing

"YOUR NAME, THAT'S ALL I WANT, GEEZ" shouted the sarge

"My name is Candlehead, sir" said Candlehead to the sarge

"Candlehead? What are you doing here?" asked Vanellope

"I'm here to prove to everyone that I'm not naïve, what are you doing here?" asked Candlehead

"I'm here because of what you and the other racers said about me not being a good leader" said Vanellope

"You know we were just joking right?" asked Candlehead

"Well I'm already here" said Vanellope

"Okay ladies, during the next week I will put you through hard, physical training to make you into hard boiled soldiers. I will crush you, torture you, and put you through your worst nightmares. This training will be so rough that each and every one of you will be begging to go back to your mommas" said the sarge "Before we begin, I need a team leader. Any volunteers?"

There was a moment of silence until Vanellope came up and raised her hand

"I'll be the team leader" said Vanellope nervously

"Now that we have a leader, everyone get to bed. Training starts at o 600 hours" said the sarge leading them to the barracks

"This doesn't seem so bad" said Candlehead

"Oh yeah, just you wait until tomorrow" said the sarge before leaving for his quarters

(The next morning)

"Rise and shine ladies" shouted the sarge

Everyone got up from their beds for roll call, except Vanellope

"Jackson?"

"Here"

"Luigi?"

"Here"

"Candlehead?"

"Here sir"

"Vanellope?"

Vanellope was still sound asleep when the sarge walked to her bed with a bullhorn

"WAKE UP SWEET CAKE" shouted the sarge

"5 more minutes" mumbled Vanellope in her sleep

The sarge grabbed a bucket of cold water and dumped it over her, waking her up

"Rule number 1, when I tell you to wake up, you wake up, got that?" shouted the sarge

"Sir, yes sir" said Vanellope a little scared

"Good, because this isn't sugar rush, this is the united states space marine corps, and if you can't handle my camp, then you can kiss your sorry butt out of here" said the sarge "Now everyone start with a 3 mile run around the base, after that report to breakfast"

Everyone just stood there looking at him

"What are you waiting for, GO, GO, GO" shouted the sarge

With that everyone began their run


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Everyone finished their 3 mile run and was in the mess hall ready for breakfast

"Finally, I'm starving" said Vanellope as she grabbed a plate. The sarge poured a pile of slop and some burnt toast on her plate

"Uh, what is this?" asked Vanellope

"Food" said the sarge

Vanellope took a seat and took a bite out of her slop, it was the most disgusting thing she ever ate. Before she could get more it started to crawl away

"Okay, I don't think food is supposed to do that" said Vanellope disgusted

"Eat up cadets, the better you do with training the better your food becomes. Once breakfast is over training begins" said the sarge as he continued handing out slop and burnt toast

(Push-ups)

"Come on ladies, I've seen a zombie do better than that" said the sarge

"I can do this" said Vanellope as she did her 100th push up and collapsed

"Get up" shouted the sarge

"But my arms hurt, can't I just-

"NOW" shouted the sarge

(Shooting)

Candlehead aimed her gun at the target and fired, every shot hit the middle

"Good work cadet candle" said the Sarge

"Thank you sir" said Candlehead

"your turn luigi" said the sarge

Luigi aimed his gun but dropped it as he fired, every shot missed

"That's pretty impressive, for a SISSIE" shouted the Sarge

Vanellope was having a hard time holding her gun, it was bigger than every gun she ever used

"Schweetz, fire when ready" said the Sarge

"I'm trying, this gun's too heavy" complained Vanellope

"You're the worst leader ever If you can't hold a gun. Gimme that" said the sarge as he tried to take Vanellopes gun, but her finger slipped and she shot the sarge in the face

"THAT'S IT" shouted the Sarge

He grabbed Vanellope and took her to a jail cell

"A few hours in jail ought to teach you to shoot your officer" said the sarge as he slammed the door shut


End file.
